Ultraman Coales (Series)
Ultraman Coales is an ultra series created by Emgaltan, later adopted by KitsuneSoldier, about the hero of the same name. Premise The monster fighting - wait what Episodes and Specials Episodes # Session 1: Beginning #* Plot: Monster-fighting organization KROZ is up against a wall. It’s not that the two-headed monster they’re up against can’t be beaten, but that it returns every time it’s killed. Will the arrival of a strange hero turn the tides? And what greater force is lurking beyond the Earth? #* Appears: Kodon # Session 2: Introductions #* Plot: There’s much confusion between KROZ and the new man Nino. The fact he's a giant superhero is one thing, but his bizarre appearance and split personality are more shocking! Both sides of the two-minded hero take action as everyone realizes how to defeat the immortal Kodon once and for all. #* Appears: Neronga, Earthtron, Kodon # Session 3: Challenge #* Plot: Coales' reputation has spread quickly in the brief time he's been on Earth for. A deadly alien calls out the Ultra to face him and his monster in a city with cameras filming their battle live on galactic television. The fusion’s minds are clouded a bit as they try to deal with this without sacrifice. #* Appears: Alien Gapiya Cain, Deavorick # Session 4: Infestation #* Plot: An innocent monster’s body has been infested by an armada of insects, leaving it in constant pain and driven into a rampage by the beings consuming it from the inside. Posim seeks to take the ailing creature out in an act of mercy for once, but Retho’s phobia of insects hijacks Coales, leaving him too late to stop a transformation that could make the problem much, much bigger. #* Appears: Gomora, Indesccour, Hive Gomora # Session 5: Veteran #* Plot: For hundreds of years, the Alien Standel, locked in war between light and darkness, have been scouting the multiverse for warriors to join them in battle. While Retho and Posim debate over the methods of the two Standel that are now capturing humans on Earth, they aren’t aware that one intends to turn Coales himself into a minion of the light side - and his fate may lie in the hands of KROZ's captain. #* Appears: Alien Standel Kapuyt and Karmir # Session 6: Unnatural #* Plot: Multiple human lives have already been lost, and the human-sized monsters responsible evade every move KROZ makes to terminate them. The organization’s pride begins to become a factor as the public starts to turn on them, and they soon discover the first sign that there may be something bigger behind the recent monster attacks. #* Appears: Pedoleon # Session 7: Carnivore #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: Kyasshi # Session 8: Delicacy #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: Sealizar, Lizard People, Living Sealizar # Session 9: Innocence #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: Alien Bruck Chungas, Alien Gapiya Jux, Dévadadan # Session 10: Defeat #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: Alien Gapiya Jux, Alien Salome Amon, Long Neck, Deavorick Machine Gun, Mechacoales # Session 11: Menace #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: Alien Gapiya Jux, Alien Salome Amon, Mechacoales # Session 12: Painting #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: Alien Gapiya Jux, Gomess # Session 13: Resolution #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: Alien Gapiya Jux, Carboguan, Coales Regret # Session 14: Shelter #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: Alien Gapiya Jux, Kaigaraizer # Session 15: Pursuit #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: Alien Gapiya Jux, Alien Atlanta Doubtro, Grigio Lich # Session 16: Moonlight #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: Alien Gapiya Jux, Alien ApoG Ibidib, Luna Banderas # Session 17: Mutation #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # Session 18: Sorrow #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # Session 19: Armageddon #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # Session 20: Union #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # Session 21: Ending #* Plot: With Retho and Posim’s fates left unclear, the newly declared Coales Cross faces off against the mastermind to determine both his own fate as well as that of the world. #* Appears: TBA Specials * Coalescense * Ultraman Coales the Movie: We are Me! Characters Main * Nino Unmei: KROZ (Kaiju Responding Organization Zenith) * Imaeda "Mura" Utamura: * TBA: * Alien Gapiya Jux: (Joins in Episode 9) Other * TBA Villains * Dexiph: The main antagonist of the series, an alien who seeks to "correct" "Irregularities" throughout the multiverse. Coales, an imperfect fusion, is his latest target. Ultras Main * Ultraman Coales: A Fusion Ultra who left the Land of Light some time ago. The personalities often take control of the body one at time while the other observes, being able to give commentary and discuss with the controller. Unlike other beings of this nature, the two sentients understand each other after having dealt with each other for a few thousand years and rarely come into conflict. ** Retho: The calmer and more shy personality of Coales. Retho is easily excitable and will attempt to route situations away from conflict, prefering peace to violence whenever possible yet more easily manipulated. Always tries to spare opponents whenever possible and not kill them, but shall do it if needed. ** Posim: The more determined and focus minded personality of Coales. Posim takes action where he feels is required for a better outcome, not honoring deals made with blatant enemies and is hard to mentally screw with. He will commonly kill foes, but shall let them go when he sees reason enough too. ** Coales Cross 13 (vision,) 20-21 Kaiju/ Seijin Main Series Evil * Dexiph (Main Antagonist, Nearly All Episodes) ** Giant (Episode 19-21) ** Alien Xiph 21 (Flashback) * Kodon (Episode 1 - 2) * Alien Zetton Syra 2, 13 (Flashbacks) * Zetton 2, 13 (Flashbacks) * Deavorick (Episode 3 and 10) ** Normal (Episode 3) ** Machine Gun (Episode 10) * Indesccour (Episode 4) * Pedoleon (Episode 6) ** Klein ** Groß ** Fliegen * Sealizar (Episode 8) ** Undead ** Living Sealizar ** Lizard People * Bruck Chungas (Episode 9) * Dévadadan (Episode 9) * Alien Salome Amon (Episode 10 - 11) * Mechacoales (Episode 10 - 11) * Carboguan (Episode 13) * Coales Regret (Episode 13) ** Syra ** Zetton ** Retho ** Posim ** Coales * Alien Atlanta Doubtro (Episode 15) * Grigio Lich (Episode 15) * Alien Goron Linneo (Episode 17-18) Good * Kyasshi (Episode 7, 16) * Red King (Episode 7, 16) * Alien Aqog Idibib (Episode 16) * Luna Banderas (Episode 16) Neutral * Neronga (Episode 2) * Arstron (Episode 2) * Alien Gapiya (Episode 3 and 9) ** Cain (Episode 3, Evil) ** Jux (Episode 9-21, Good) ** Sadeath (Mentioned) ** Abel (Mentioned) * Gomora (Episode 4) ** Normal ** Hive * Alien Standel (Episode 5) ** Light Tribe Kapuyt (Evil) ** Dark Tribe Karmir (Good) * Various monsters on Tatara Island (Episode 7, 16) * Long Neck (Episode 10) * Gomess (Episode 12) * Kaigaraizer (Episode 14) * Sangohebi Oni * TBA mutant human kaiju abomination army thing of doom (Episode 17-18) ** Kudra (Episode 17-18) Trivia * Originally there was a subplot about a dark fusion Ultra named Trynoth having conquered this Earth previously and his components would have their own series that was a sequel to Coales. Furno shut it down because it was based on one of his dreams. ** "I am not doubting your ability to write a series based on my dream, if anything I really like your ideas and I feel like you could do a better job at it than me. But with that said, my answer is still no." Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Coales Category:Kit's Continuity